While motorcycles are fun to ride, they sometimes present problems when it is necessary to transport cargo. Saddle bags and trailers exist for carrying most things, but elongated cargo, such as golf clubs or other long things are more difficult to transport. The problem is compounded when it is important not to drill holes in or otherwise permanently modify the motorcycle, and when it is desired to be able to quickly and simply mount and dismount the carrier.